Waking up to you
by MaiKanon
Summary: The war has ended. Voldemort is dead. But instead of celebrating like everyone else the boy-who-lived falls into a deep coma, not knowing that Draco still needs to tell him something... Slash DM/HP


_**Waking up to you**_

_T_he fight was brutal.

Really, there was no other way of describing it...

People were dying right and left. Death Eaters, students and creatures alike...

It wasn't a pretty sight, not at all. Actually it was quite nauseating. Draco had the feeling that many people that would survive this slaughter would end up traumatised. Not that he could blame them. Somewhere, he knew, Potter was fighting. He had seen a short glimpse of the other boy, trading curses with the Dark Lord.

What worried Draco was that the brunette only used light spells... he dearly hoped that this would be enough. How was he supposed to kill Voldemort without using the killing curse?

He incapacitated a few more Death Eaters and escaped death a few more times before something caught his eyes.

There, not too far away from him, was Harry Potter fighting with the Dark Lord.

It really was a sight to behold.

They both had their wands trained at each other, colourful light seeping out of them, battling for dominance.

It was hard to tell who would win, and though Draco really didn't want to look, he couldn't tear his gaze away from the spectacle either. He was sure many felt the same.

After some words were exchanged that Draco couldn't hear from his position, Potter's red expelliarmus light dragged the green killing curse back to its caster with a force Draco couldn't believe.

The green light hit Voldemort and he fell to the ground dead.

It wasn't in slow motion, or as dramatic like it was supposed to be, once the light hit the caster it pulverised the wand and he just dropped to the floor in a lifeless heap.

There was a long moment of silence. All fighting had stopped and they could all just stare at the body of the snake man in awe, horror and excitement.

And all of a sudden cheers broke out. People were hugging each other, celebrating while the last death eaters present fled or were captured by the adults.

It was over.

The war was finally over.

He sighed in relieve, the tension leaving his body, and glanced at the one that had saved all of them.

Potter stood there, he wasn't celebrating or cheering like the others, but a relieved smile was on his lips, tempting Draco to smile too.

But then his body began to sway, alarming Draco. Maybe this had all been too much?

He ran up to the other boy just as he hit the ground, out like a light.

He refused to panic. This surely was only exhaustion, nothing more. He checked the others pulse relieve flooding through him when he found it. It was weak, but there.

He scooped the smaller boy up and hurried to the infirmary.

~oOo~

They all stood around the bed, uncertain what to do. Ron was comforting a crying Hermione and Draco was sitting a bit aside from them shocked.

Madame Pomfrey had at once taken care of the boy, the moment he was carried into her chambers and had diagnosed magical and physical exhaustion. It was an absolutely normal thing to happen after all of the occurrences that had taken place around the brunette.

All the Gryffindors that had come in later, worried about their saviour had been calmed down with the same words.

_Harry would be fine, after plenty of rest._

That had been a week ago.

Draco had visited the sleeping boy every day hoping and dreading that he would wake up when Draco was present. No one knew of him visiting aside from Madame Pomfrey who had agreed to keep it a secret. After all the two boys hadn't had the best kind of relationship before.

But after a week of waiting everyone grew tense.

It wasn't normal to be sleeping this long even with severe magical exhaustion the body only slept top four days to recover, at least enough to wake up. After all the body needed nutrients to keep going. As it was Pomfrey was sustaining the boy magically and with nutrition-potions.

She had done tests and concluded that the body and magical core should have by now recovered enough to at least wake up again. As this wasn't the case the brunette was transferred to St. Mungos. There was only so much a school nurse was capable of doing.

The news they had gotten at the hospital though, were as well as what Madame Pomfrey had told them.

Potter was sleeping. Just, simply, sleeping. His magical core was fine again and physically he was already completely healed.

They had considered a curse, send by a Death Eater before Voldemort's defeat, or one by the madman himself, but nothing like that was detected on the brunette boy either.

No curse, no potion, nothing in any way unnatural was keeping Potter asleep but he still wouldn't wake up.

They had of course tried magic to awaken him, but he just slept on, no sign whatsoever that it had any effect on him.

It was... unsettling to say the least.

He continued to visit the boy every day. It couldn't be that he just slept, right? Maybe he was just playing some kind of stupid prank on them. It would be typical, doing something like that... at least, that was what he told himself.

He visited when everyone else was gone already, at night. Again no one knew, aside from the nurse that was in charge of Potter's wellbeing, his food intake and hygiene.

It was weird seeing the other boy lying there so peacefully, a small smile on his face and his hands so cold.

After two weeks of him in the hospital the visits of fans and other friends grew less frequent and it was easier for Draco to visit.

He had taken to telling the other boy what was going on in the world, about his miraculous freedom – for some reason Granger had defended him at the trial – about how Hogwarts was rebuilt and how many were helping and donating money for that cause, but no reaction came.

He wasn't even sure if he was heard.

After a month even Granger and Weasley only visited once every other day, and people gave up on him waking up ever again but he didn't want to be one of those people. For some reason he couldn't bear the thought of never seeing those green eyes flashing with mischief or laughter again.

After six weeks he started begging the other to just open his eyes again, but he didn't even twitch. The cold hand that he was holding only lay there, without any reaction to the touch...

'Harry...' he had started to call the other by his first name he realized with a start. Well... it wasn't like he was heard by anyone anyways. Or maybe... maybe something came through to the other?

'You do know that there are still people that need you, right? I still need to thank you, you dunderhead. Just wake up and you can see me begging for your forgiveness, wouldn't you want that?' He asked hopelessly

'I still need to tell you, Harry, I really don't hate you, please wake up,' Draco begged to the sleeping boy brokenly. It had been nearly two month now and still nobody knew what was wrong.

How could he just be sleeping?

He still needed to tell him after all...

'Harry, please wake up. I... I love you...'

~oOo~

'I love you,' Draco said, smiling down at Harry. The brunette hummed in contentment and leaned unto his lover.

They were down by the black lake, watching the giant squid's tentacles every now and then reaching out of the water's surface, sitting under a tall tree's shades that protected them from the hot summer sun.

Harry nearly couldn't believe that this was really happening.

Draco had confessed to him about a year ago.

He had had a crush on the blonde himself, but never would he have thought his feelings to be returned. Not with the way Draco had always bullied and ridiculed him... he would have never been able to gather his courage and confess to the other boy like he had...

Some Gryffindor he was...

He smiled as Draco leaned down to catch his lips in a sweet, gentle kiss, before settling down again, his head lying on the taller males lap comfortably.

Draco was explaining something about potions, that he wouldn't be able to understand even if he tried, so he just closed his eyes, enjoying the hand that was carding through his hair gently and allowed the soft voice of the taller boy to lull him to sleep.

If this was a dream, then he never wanted to wake up again.

~oOo~

_Just a small One-shot. The idea came to me the other day, and I just had to write it down :)_

_Tell me what you thought of it! And how _you_ interpreted the end, it's all up to you :)_

_So, __**please leave a review!**__ Criticism is welcome too! _


End file.
